WWE Story
by Meemeemoo
Summary: Ok so I recently recreated my fanfic account so I am just re-posting a story I made a while ago for a friend. It's basically about a young girl named Brianna who is the daughter of Shawn Michaels and goes on to have romances with Jeff Hardy and at some point Randy Orton...feel free to R & R :)
1. Chapter 1

Hii, I re-created my fan-fic page and decided to upload some some my stories...so here goes... feel free to R & R :)

_Disclaimer:_

_None of the characters in the following fanfic are owned by me (not even Randy, unfortunately) :P_

_This one was made specifically for my friend Rebeccah. Hope you enjoy it sweetcheeks :*_

Characters:

Brianna (Rebeccah) (obviously our leading lady, however due to her sharing Shawn's wife's name we didn't want any confusion about characters to we settled to use her middle name)

Randy Orton

Jeff Hardy

Matt Hardy

Shannon Moore

Triple H

Shawn Michaels

(A couple other characters but too many to list right now and their roles are minor…well, sort of)

As the daughter of one of the most sought after wrestlers in the WWE, Brianna found herself nervously in the company of two of WWE's finest arguing over her decision to move back in with her mother in Texas. Sitting in the middle of her uncle (Hunter Hearst Helmsley…yes…the Game himself) and her father Shawn, she listened nerve rackingly to them discuss what she had just told them. "What do you mean you're going to live with your mother Brianna?" Hunter asked her finally cutting across Shawn mid tantrum. Sighing heavily, she pushed her blonde locks out of her eyes and looked from her father to her uncle before answering. Choosing her words carefully she replied, "I can't do this anymore…I'm nineteen. I have no friends…any time I meet a boy he is never interested me dating me, only in meeting superstars or even trying to get himself a contract from Vince. I can't …I want a normal life…the drama – the lifestyle…it's not for me…"

Her father's steely blue eyes dropped from hers as he looked at his fidgeting hands. This was always a moment he'd dreaded. He couldn't believe though, that he had not noticed how unhappy his daughter had been all this time. He hadn't spoken to her mother, his first wife Theresa, since his marriage to Rebecca. Thinking about the idea of his daughter not being with him after all these years was breaking his heart. Brianna knew it and she closed her eyes to avoid her tears escaping her eyes. Hunter looked at both of them and excused himself. Most decisions in Brianna's life were made with the assistance of her favourite uncle but he always knew when to give his best friend some space to be a father.

Hunter left the room and Shawn cleared his throat. "Are you sure this is what you really want?" he asked finally. Brianna opened her eyes and looked at him. She had blue eyes just like him, a straight nose, high cheekbones…the only difference was her light blonde hair. She was slim and very athletic. She was often asked if she was a model. So much in fact that Vince often offered her a contract to work on RAW but her father denied it before she could think about the opportunity. "Dad, you make all the decisions and I've never questioned any. But…this time…I want to do this…for me…please." She didn't even need to say anymore. Shawn knew that if he told her the same thing he used to tell her mother; that he promised to spend more time with her, paying attention to her…that sooner or later she would resent him for not letting her go.

He searched her face one more time, for a hint of something…anything that could indicate she was not serious about moving back in with the woman who had put her out in the first place for being arrested for drunk driving when she was sixteen. "Well it's settled then…when are you planning on leaving?" he asked her without looking even in her direction. "In two weeks…dad, I'm not doing this to hurt you. I really don't wanna move in with her. She's crazy. But –" Shawn took the bait, "Then WHY? WHY are you going back? You love the life on the road. You love it! Why all of a sudden you're –" "Because I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

_ SIX MONTHS EARLIER_

The Hardy brothers were well known for their risk-taking. Brianna always secretly admired them for that and wished her dad could be even a fraction as cool as she thought theirs was. Jeff and Matt took turns entertaining her during the week while her father and uncle Hunter were making appearances at children's hospitals, schools or even attending press conferences. Standing safely on their back porch watching them race each other on their dirt bikes made her smile. The brothers always found ways to make up for the things she was missing in her life. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted from the ground as someone's strong arms grabbed her waist. Screaming, she clawed at her attacker but stopped when she heard the familiar laugh. "SHANNON!" she yelled breathlessly, "FUCKING PUT ME DOWN!"

He complied faster than she expected and held on to her waist. He leaned down and kissed her neck softly and replied calmly, "But Anna, you were tempting me," his hands slid from her waist to her breasts. Smacking him on his face she wriggled out of his grip and turned to look at him. "Why are you such a pig?" she asked. He gave her his widest grin and giggled sheepishly. "Annaaaaa" he sing-songed his nickname for her even though he knew she hated it. She smacked him repeatedly and laughed as he pouted. He looked so much like a little boy when he did that…well, minus his numerous tattoos. Shannon's ink always fascinated her. So much in fact that on her 18th birthday she asked him to do one for her…a tiny butterfly on the nape of her neck. Yes, it was typical but she wanted it nonetheless.

She saw a tall figure appearing from inside the Hardy's house. Pushing Shannon away she jumped on the tall visitor and squealed in delight as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she lifted herself on him and wrapped her legs around his waist like a child hugging a parent after receiving a very much desired toy. "Shane!" she squealed and squeezed him. He chuckled and stroked her hair and let her squeeze him to her heart's content. It had been over seven months Brianna, or anyone for that matter, had seen Shane "Hurricane" Helms as he checked himself into rehab when he grew addicted to drugs and alcohol…and sex.

He was the only male that she knew that never tried to have sex with her or disrespect her body in any way, though and had no intentions of doing so. She was like a little sister to him and he never looked at her as any more or any less. She cried some nights because she was always upset he missed her first on-screen appearance on the Jimmy Kimmel Show with her father. Tears ran down her face when Shane finally set her down and kissed her on her forehead. "Hey, no water works…C'mon, you want me go back to my house?" He asked jokingly. She smiled up at him and turned to glare at Shannon for pinching her butt. She didn't dare tell Shane though, else he would break Shannon's finger…again.

Jeff and Matt finally stopped racing their bikes and raced each other to the porch when they spotted Shane's bright green hair. They greeted him with hugs, high fives and the occasional swear word when any of them mentioned girls that came to their house looking for him. After that one of them suggested they go to the local pub for beers but Shane jerked his chin in Brianna's direction and raised an eyebrow as if to say "really?" So they ended up settling for movies and microwavable popcorn.


	3. Chapter 3

Brianna woke up because of some sunlight finding its way through the small crack between the thick curtains in Jeff's room. Squinting, she tried to get up and realized a heavy, tattooed arm was around her waist. Glancing at the black nail polish she realized it was Jeff and that she was in the middle of him and Shane. She decided not to wake either of them so settled for watching Jeff sleep. She'd had a crush on Jeffrey Nero Hardy since she was a little girl watching him and his brother on RAW in her mother's living room. She even almost broke her neck trying to do a Swanton Bomb from on top of the old couch.

She giggled at the memory and felt Jeff's body shift as he moved a little. Her body stilled as she held her breath and closed her eyes quickly, pretending she was asleep. It would be really strange if he was to wake up and find her staring at him. Everyone knew she had a crush on Jeff and even Matt joked about it but Jeff never addressed it. It was awkward and in his words in a conversation she overheard between him and his brother, she was "just a child".

His arm moved from her waist to right under her right breast. Her eyes flew open and her breathing quickened. Shane moved and turned his back to both of them, leaving only Jeff's arm on her. She tried to force all the naughty thoughts from her mind. 'He's asleep. He's not touching you because he is attracted to you for crying out loud Bri…unless he is…OH MY GOD. FUCK NO. Stop –" her thoughts were interrupted as someone's phone began blaring her favourite song from Jeff's band, Standing On the Rooftops…oh wait…that was her phone.

Jeff's eyes fluttered open as he felt her body jerk in surprise because of the loud music. "Make it stoppp!" Shannon's groggy voice complained from somewhere on the floor of the room. Jeff's emerald eyes moved to where his hand was resting and quickly pulled away and got up so Brianna could find her phone. 'Or maybe because he just found me repulsive', she thought bitterly as she looked around the room, finally spotting her phone on the nightstand. Shawn's name flashed on the screen as the phone continued ringing.

"Heyyy daddy!" she answered, a little too cheerily. "What are you doing? Where are you? Who are you with? Did you sleep with anyone? Why aren't you talking? Are you alright? Brianna?" her father's anxious voice blurted all his questions at once. Sighing, she answered "I just woke up, in Jeff's bed. I slept with him and Shane. Oh, and Shannon. I'm fine. Probably pregnant…or got some sort of disease from Shannon…but I'm fine." Shawn went silent. He was used to these types of responses from her but that didn't mean he liked the idea that she was in a house full of so much testosterone. "Brianna –" he began, "No daddy. I did not have sex with anyone. We watched movies all night and passed out in Jeff's room. I think I smell bacon so that means Matt's making breakfast. I'm safe daddy. You know that."

As a matter of fact, Shawn did know that. He knew that so well he did not bother checking in with her the night before because he knew his daughter was having fun with Matt and Jeff. What he did not know was that Shannon was there. Shannon made it no secret that he wanted to "bang Brianna's brains out" as he so subtly put it one night when he was out with the Hardy brothers, Shane and Hunter.

Brianna ignored her father's rambling about safe sex and saving herself for "the right one" and asked to talk to her uncle. "Did you tell him?" she asked quietly when Shawn gave Hunter the phone. "Not yet baby girl. I'm waiting for the right moment…" She sighed. There was no right moment. But she trusted her uncle. The thing was, Vince offered Brianna a job as the newest Diva on RAW when he noticed her fooling around in the ring one night after a show with her uncle Chris (yes, Jericho). She knew it was something she always dreamed of but her father wouldn't be so enthusiastic. So as always, her uncle Hunter was the first person she told. And he promised to talk to her father about it.

Saying her goodbyes to her dad and her uncle after a lengthy lecture from them both once more about the dangers of sex, she jumped on the bed where Shane was still sleeping heavily. She cuddled up behind him and smiled. Content with her life, Brianna fell back asleep until she was woken by Shannon trying to cup a feel.


	4. Chapter 4

Brianna's stay with the Hardy's was longer than she expected. Hunter and Shawn had their week packed with visits to hospitals and appearances of several talk shows. Fortunately for her, she never got bored with the brothers who made sure not even a strand of hair fell off of her head. Needless to say, they, particularly Matt, was very protective of her. Shannon took her with him to work in his tattoo studio, not too far from where he and the Hardy's lived in Cameron, North Carolina.

Brianna sat on the chair at the front desk and answered the phones, made appointments for potential as well as returning clients and even helped Shannon choose a tattoo for himself. Jeff often helped Shannon do his tattoos because both men were equally as talented in the art. The wind chime at the top of the door jingled as another client walked in. The person's face was hidden behind a large bouquet of white lilies.

Brianna raised her eyebrows and her jaw dropped as the bouquet was lowered and she saw Hunter behind them. She got up quickly from the desk and attacked him. He chuckled and rest the bouquet on the desk before lifting her with ease and squeezing her.

He kissed her fore head, "Hey baby girl," he whispered. Brianna knew that little tone. He mostly used it when he was about to say something disappointing. "He said no didn't he?" She asked, still keeping a little bit of hope that her father would let her wrestle. Hunter put her down and pressed his think lips together and gave her "the look".

The look was simply the look he had on his face whenever Shawn over reacted about something. "Oh God, what did he do?" she opened her eyes wide and waited. Hunter shook his head and cleared his throat as he folded his arms across his large chest, "He uh…he called Vince. Vince is not allowed to make those kinds of offers to you without consulting him first…and yeah you're not gunna be able to wrestle baby girl."

Brianna had been expecting this but it didn't mean she wasn't completely disappointed and angered by the fact that her father was treating her like a child. She was turning nineteen in a matter of weeks. Hell, she was eighteen…a freaking adult! Blinking back the tears she glanced at the large lilies in the arrangement her uncle brought her and forced a smile on her face, "Oh well, best not fret over spilt milk huh?" He smiled back at her and pulled her in for a tight hug. She felt his body stiffen and she pulled away to see Shannon approaching from the back with a client who was looking near ready to faint after being inked.

Shannon collected his payment and the client left, leaving the three of them alone, in silence. Shannon smirked suddenly and his eyes darted to the bouquet on the counter. "For me Hunter? You shouldn't have!" he flashed his bright smile and tried to stifle his laughter as Hunter glared at him. Rolling her eyes, Brianna looked up at Hunter and asked "Where's Shawn?" Hunter flinched, he knew Brianna never called her father by his name unless she was pissed. "Baby girl, I don't think it's wise to argue with him about this…" he began. "I'm not going to. Just take me to him" Hunter nodded and held the door open for her. She walked over to Shannon quickly and tiptoed and hugged him, grabbing her bouquet and exiting the tattoo shop with her uncle.


	5. Chapter 5

Shawn was outside Jeff and Matt's house talking to Matt. When he saw the car Hunter had rented pull into the driveway, he braced himself. Instead of screaming at him like she wanted to, Brianna handed her flowers over to Matt and hugged her father tightly. "Hey daddy" she said sweetly. He looked confused and glanced from her to Hunter, silently questioning his best friend whether he told her or not. Brianna noticed his expression and smiled.

"It's fine daddy. It is. I wasn't serious about it any way" she responded. Hunter's face filled with understanding as he listened to her. He knew Brianna better than anyone else. It most definitely was not okay but if she was to tell that to Shawn, she would hurt his feelings…just like her mother did.

Theresa made Shawn feel like a failure as a husband and Brianna was not about to let him feel that way about being a father either. If becoming a WWE Diva was meant for her, she would find a way to make it happen without a scream session at her father. "Umm all packed and ready to get a move on?" her father asked her after staring at her as though she had just told him she was going to elope with Shannon Moore.

Matt returned from inside the house after putting the bouquet in a vase of water for Brianna. "Thought you guys would stay for dinner?" he asked. Shawn looked to Brianna for an answer and she smiled shyly. "Sure thing Matt" Hunter answered and burst into hysterics. Why? Brianna's cheeks were bright red. Staying for dinner meant more time to stare at Jeff. Shawn smirked and so did Matt. Brianna just glared at all of them until they gave up.

Brianna helped Matt cook dinner while Shawn and Hunter watched baseball. A game both she and Matt agreed was confusing as hell. She took care of making the pasta while Matt seasoned the chicken and got the grill ready. The front doorbell rang and the visitor let themself in. Shane stepped inside and greeted Hunter and Shawn, made his way to the kitchen and kissed Brianna's forehead and greeted Matt with a nod of his head. "I love how you let yourself in all the time Shane. Just like that time I was fu - having an intimate session with a female," Matt finished his sentence quickly and smirked at Shane. Brianna giggled and Shane shook his head but grinned back at Matt.

"Where's your brother?" Shane asked Matt as both of them were trying to get the grill working. "He went out with some friends. Said he'll go pick up Shannon and go for a couple beers before he comes home" Matt shrugged. Jeff and Shannon usually got themselves into trouble when they went drinking together so they hadn't done so in a few weeks. "How come? Something botherin' him?" Shane asked. "He just needs to get laid" Matt replied and went inside to the kitchen for the chicken.

Matt and Shane opened a couple beers and chugged them down while they grilled the chicken. Brianna went upstairs to get showered and dressed for dinner. She wanted to look extra nice since she was leaving with her dad and Hunter after they ate. 'Hmm…something sexy but nothing dad would throw a fit over' she thought as she rummaged through her suitcase. She hopped into the shower and soaped herself up quickly. She heard Matt shouting to her that dinner was ready so she barged out of the bathroom and ran into Jeff's room where she kept her clothes.

She turned quickly and closed the door and dropped the towel. "Umm…" she heard Jeff's Southern drawl from behind her. She shrieked and picked up the towel and wrapped it around her body before turning, red faced, towards him. He was laying on the bed, shirtless, his eyes bloodshot. He'd been drinking. She suddenly felt very intimidated. "I – I'm sorry. I – " Jeff interrupted her by waving his hand as if to say 'it's alright'. "I'll leave." He stated as he got off the bed, trying not to lose his balance and stumbled across the room to where she was standing in front the door.

He stopped directly in front of her and put his palm flat against the door behind her. His arm stretched out beside her body, still wet from the shower. He leaned forward so that his lips were right next to her ear. He was breathing heavily and she smelt beer on his breath.

She lifted her head and closed her eyes. "I can't leave, love…" he began. Her breath quickened as she felt her heart beating fast against her chest. Her lips parted as she expected him to kiss her. "Because you're blocking the door," he continued. Her eyes flew open and she felt her heart sink. "Oh…" she mumbled as she shifted, ready to move past him so he could leave the room. He grabbed her wrist, and held it firmly, "But before I do though," he moved his other hand that was pressed against the door and held her chin, lifting it so that her lips were accessible to his. He lowered his head and pressed his lips hard against hers, resting both his hands on her hips, pulling her close to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff kissed her slowly and their tongues collided in a passionate dance. He pulled away slowly, looking a little bit regretful and then the expression changed to one of complete and total raw desire as he kissed her again, pressing her into the door behind them. Her fingers tangled into his colourful hair as she returned his kisses with equal desire and suddenly he stopped. His eyes widened as he seemed to realize what was happening, who he was kissing and he pulled away from her. Understanding what his expression meant, Brianna moved away from the door so that he could leave.

"Bri –" he began, "Don't. Just go." She turned her back to him and grabbed her clothes off the bed and began putting them on quickly. She heard the door open and close behind her and she sat on the bed and felt tears well up in her eyes. Tears of anger as well as embarrassment as she realized the only reason Jeff kissed her was because he was drunk. And lonely. And fucking drunk. She still tasted the beer on her tongue.

Her entire body was shaking as she got dressed and went back downstairs to have dinner with everyone. Jeff had found a shirt and was sitting next to Shannon and Matt at the table. Hunter and Shawn left a space for Brianna next to Shane and they all dug into their meal. Jeff was unusually silent and Brianna tried her best not to divert any attention to herself in case anyone noticed her swollen lips.

Shane looked at both her and Jeff though, because of both were never that silent during a group meal. Especially when Shannon was trying to flirt with Brianna and Hunter kept trying to throw his knife at him. It was highly unusual for Brianna to quietly sit and stay quiet. As annoying as Shannon was to her, he was one of her best friends; she never ignored him…this much at least.

After dinner, Shane cornered her in the kitchen. "What happened?" he asked, not beating around the bush. Her eyes widened and she looked over to the table where Jeff was still seated, having a conversation with his brother and Hunter. "Yeah, I know something happened with Jeff. What I don't know is, what is it that happened?" he was being stern with her, not because he was angry with her but because if something did happen, he would castrate Jeff Hardy for laying a finger on her. "Shane, nothing happened." Her cheeks turned a bright red and Shane looked at her exasperatedly.

"But -" His voice was cut across by Shannon's. Shannon entered the kitchen and looked at Brianna. "My, my how you've grown." He said, as he fixated his eyes on her chest. Shane glared at him and rolled his eyes. Brianna giggled slightly and smiled at Shane. Shane shook his head and left Shannon and Brianna in the kitchen and went to find Shawn.

Shawn was outside by himself, smoking a cigarette. "Thought you quit?" Shane asked from behind him. Shawn's face was tense. "Vince just called and offered me a deal for Brianna… he wants her to be the Manager for Evolution…" Shane thought Shawn was fretting over something way more serious than that. "But Shawn, it's a good deal. She wouldn't be in the ring competing." Shawn's face didn't soften as he said, "No, but that just means that Orton would have some more eye candy around him." Shane finally understood, "Shawn, Hunter is a major part of Evolution. You think Orton could so much as glance at Brianna without his approval?"

Shawn's face finally softened as he thought about it. This was true. He hadn't even remembered the reason Vince stated he preferred to put Brianna with Evolution rather than any other team was because Hunter would be there to guide her. He sighed and glanced at Shane. "You're right…I think I'm gunna let her do this one Shane…" Shane smiled and nodded at Shawn in silent agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three weeks since Brianna had been the manager of one of the most popular teams in the WWE. She made all the agreements to signings and appearances outside of the arena as well as agreed to what types of matches the men, basically under her control, were allowed to participate in. Her role as manager also included having to ensure the superstars were in basically impeccable condition every night they competed in order to give their all to what they were doing.

Even though everyone was under the impression these decisions were made solely by Brianna, they were actually made with the assistance of Hunter and Vince. If they both agreed that Evolution should or should not compete one night, Brianna could not argue. Unlike the other managers in such a position before her though, she did not let it bother her because she had fun nonetheless. Also, it was a guilty pleasure not having her father ordering her to stay in his locker room all the time. Instead, she stayed with her uncles Hunter and Dave and obviously tried not to leave her uncle Ric's side since he was always saving her from Randy's attitude problem.

Since the day she met him, Randal Keith Orton seemed to hate Brianna's guts. He looked at her as though she were a child who was given too much opportunity because of her father's name in the business. Ever since Brianna was offered a contract by Vince, Randy especially seemed to further dislike her. This was simply because of the fact that one of his cousins was not deemed fit to be a WWE Diva because of her lack of athleticism. She was basically a snobby little brat, just like Randy, Brianna thought.

The show was scheduled to start in about twenty minutes and Brianna was sitting backstage at the arena of RAW in her dad's hometown of San Antonio, Texas. Obviously he was set to compete and so too, against one of his best friends, Chris Jericho. Sipping on some coffee and flipping through the pages of the night's script, Brianna jumped as someone poked her in the rib. She almost jumped out of her seat from the suddenness of the touch; she spilled all of her coffee on the script she was reading. "FUCK! WHAT IS WRONG WITH –" she froze. Hell, anyone would freeze mid-sentence and wish the floor would open up and swallow her if they realized they were yelling at the Viper. Randy's icy eyes were locked on her face and his expression said 'I really doubt this little kid is shouting at me 'cause her coffee spilled. It _is_ her fault though.' His little smirk was beginning to get on her nerves to she composed herself quickly and did the most sardonic expression she could muster, ignoring her heart racing.

"Hey," he said. Brianna couldn't stop herself from repeating "HEY?" as though she had a hearing problem. He looked at her like the utter retard she knew he thought she was and smirked some more. "Careful" he muttered as he stood there watching her mutter some more swear words as she crumpled up the soaked script and threw it on the floor. Attempting to put her brave face on, she turned again to face the 6"5 male awaiting her attention. "Soooo Randy….to what do I owe this…surprise?" she asked. Her eyes darted to the ground as she found it extremely difficult to maintain eye contact.

"Why am I not in a solo match tonight? I thought the plan was I was supposed to be up against your dad. I'm in a tag team match with Dave against Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin. Why?" Brianna sighed. Once again, this decision was made _for_ her. However, she refused to let Randy know she wasn't entirely calling the shots so she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and looked up at him innocently, as though his question made no sense to her at all. Raising one eyebrow quizzically when he refused to say anything further, he rolled his eyes at her and stormed off. She knew he was displeased. She also knew that this was not her fault. Orton wanted to branch out and do his own thing but Vince thought that that was not wise at this point in his career.

Brianna shook her head and walked off, kicking the crumpled script on the ground as she did. She walked into the large locker room that Evolution was graced with and plumped down on one of the hard benches. Ignoring the excited chatter between her uncles standing in a corner of the room, Brianna felt a bit upset that she wasn't making any headway with Orton. Suddenly, the locker room door opened and the Heart Break Kid stepped inside. "Hey beautiful," he smiled at her and held out a single white rose to her as she jumped up from where she was sitting and hugged him tightly. It felt good to have him there at that moment. She needed his support especially when she was feeling like she wasn't doing a good job at keeping all her superstars happy.

Dave and Hunter stopped conversing and greeted their old friend and began telling him about Dave's last sex encounter with Melina. "EW. Okay, I'm out. Shall roam around the arena some more and ask God why I couldn't have normal uncles." Brianna grabbed her phone off the counter and slammed the door shut on the three men engrossed in a conversation that left Brianna only questioning why Dave got involved with Melina in the first place. The woman was not exactly evil, but from the stories she overheard, Brianna could conclude that Melina was using Dave for the publicity.

Brianna plugged her headset into her phone and stuck the ear buds in her ears and hummed along to Peroxwhy?gen's playlist on her phone. Peroxwhy?gen (pronounced per oxygen) was Jeff's band and somehow the sound of Jeff's voice made everything feel okay. She found a spot in a corner and sat on the floor and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the cold wall behind her.

She didn't even notice the shadow of the tall person looming over her. The person grew impatient though, and pulled an ear bud out of her ear. Annoyed, her eyes flew open and her mouth was ready to yell when she realized it was none other than Adam Copeland. Mainly known as Edge, the "Rated R Superstar", Adam grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to her feet. "ADAMMMM!" she squealed. Adam smiled at her and squeezed her tiny frame against him. It had been so long since anyone was that happy to see him. Mostly because of the conflict with Amy Dumas and Matt Hardy, but hell, it still felt good to be appreciated.

Brianna hadn't spoken to Adam because of said conflict but she was too young to even understand why she was angry with him and sooner than expected, showed up to his locker room, ready to ask more questions about her crush at the time, Christian. "Where have you been?!" she questioned, her voice muffled against his chest. He chuckled and kissed her forehead before releasing her. "Here and there young one…just needed some time away from everyone…but I'm back now and that's what is important." His reply made her worried because as she looked up at his face, she saw the dark circles around his eyes, the overgrown facial hair that he knew she despised and the simple wary expression that showed that he was very tired and worn out. Even though he was the "bad guy" in the story, no one really understood that Adam genuinely loved Amy. As Brianna grew older and wiser about love from what she saw from the people around her, she knew it wasn't easy and it sure as hell was not fair.

Brianna and Adam walked around the arena, chatting and catching up on what was new. "Hmm….manager of Evolution you say?" he looked at her and she saw that he was grinning. "What's so funny?" she demanded. Her false anger just made him laugh out loud and put his long arm around her shoulder as they continued down the long hall. "Oh nothing…I just recall that one of your most favourite people in the world is now somewhat your responsibility…why not give him a match against Mark or something?" Giving Orton a match against the Undertaker was definitely sounding perfect at that moment. But that decision was not just hers to make.

Brianna quickly looked away and sighed. She hated not being able to make decisions on her own. "Well, well…if it isn't the devil himself…" she heard a velvety voice say from a few feet in front of her and Adam. Randy's tall, muscular frame approached them and grinned at his old friend Adam. Adam moved his arm from Brianna's shoulders and the two men smirked at each other and hugged each other, exchanging hard pats on their backs. Randy acted as though Brianna didn't exist and she did the same as he and Adam chatted. She stood there awkwardly though and Adam glanced at her and put his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side. Leaving his hand at the base of her spine, he continued conversing with Orton. Brianna tried to ignore Randy's eyes burning into her as he looked at Adam's hand's position.


	8. Chapter 8

Adam walked Brianna back to the locker room where her father and uncles were now having a more decent discussion. Shawn looked disapprovingly at her but she ignored him and went straight to Hunter. "I wanna talk to you…" she tiptoed and whispered in his ear. He nodded and led her outside. "What's wrong babygirl?" he asked her. She took a deep breath and started, knowing that if she paused for a minute he would seize the opportunity to change the topic. "Okay, firstly why don't I call any shots? What is the point of me being the manager of Evolution if none of my ideas are used? WHY can't I make decisions for myself?! WHY DOES ORTON HATE ME?! I feel like I am not doing ANY thing right and I –" Hunter put his hands on her shoulders and she stopped talking.

"Baby…we talked about this…it's not gunna be this way all the time…you're new at it so we're guiding you. And why are you beating yourself up over Orton? I thought you didn't care?" But that was just it. She _did_ care. More than she should. Orton made her feel like she was doing nothing right and that she made Evolution worse off than it had been in the first place. She as frustrated because she felt like a puppet and Vince and Hunter were pulling the string; "I can't do this anymore." She stated bluntly.

"What?!" Hunter's voice rose and she looked at him quizzically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout. It's just that…you can't quit." Brianna stared at her uncle as though he was on drugs and just told her he saw an elephant strumming a guitar behind her. "Why not?" she realized then and there that her role as manager of the superstars of Evolution was simply a cover up to something bigger. Hunter sighed heavily and decided now was as good a time as any to be honest, "You know how your old man made Vince agree not to come to you with job offers before he told him first….well…I knew that he was gunna say no to the last offer Vince made you…so…" "SO?!" "So…sooner or later you're going to have to be ringside at matches…and probably….get involved in a storyline that Vince is having the crew develop…then…you're probably going to get involved in the ring."

Brianna's eyes widened. She was speechless. She also realized she had been right all along. She was the puppet. But only because Hunter and Vince were pulling her strings to make her dream come true. She was ecstatic. Throwing her arms around her uncle, she squealed in delight. "But what about daddy?" she asked finally. "As soon as you make your way down that ramp, the fans are gunna wanna see more of you. Trust me. That's where the storyline comes in and that's where we're going to have to work very hard to make sure Shawn sees that without you, the show cannot go on."

Brianna was so excited about what was being said to her about a chance at wrestling in the ring, she basically did not even realize that Hunter mentioned a storyline until later that evening. _'Storyline…about what? Hell, better yet…with WHO?' _Her mind raced with thoughts of several possibilities and she tried to convince herself that maybe…just maybe this time the storyline would not mean she has to get romantically involved with a superstar on camera.


	9. Chapter 9

Shawn's match against Jericho obviously resulted in Shawn being the winner since they were in his hometown. The rest of matches progressed slowly throughout the night as Brianna waited impatiently for RAW to come to an end so she can go home and call Shane and tell him what she learnt from Hunter. Shane was her go-to person about things that rattled her. Upon learning she was to be involved in an on-screen storyline…she was definitely rattled.

Seeming lost in her thoughts, Brianna didn't even hear her father enter the locker room where she was seated on the hard bench once again. "What's on your mind?" Shawn seemed worried. Hell, Shawn was always worried. He was always wondering if she was unhappy or uncomfortable or displeased with him. She snapped back to reality and glanced at him nervously. She didn't like hiding anything from him any more than her uncle Hunter did. Sitting next to him and having to pretend she was not going against his wishes in a couple months…or weeks, was making her very nervous. He looked at her, waiting for an answer. _'What the hell did he just say?' _ She was too preoccupied thinking about things like what her entrance song would be to what kind of clothes she would have to have made for her to wrestle….. "Bri?" Shawn's voice cut into her thoughts once more and his face grew more worried.

She gave him the brightest smile she could muster in that moment and stuck her tongue out at him. "Nothing's wrong daddy. Everything's perfect." She actually meant that last part and Shawn's expression softened. It had been a while since she seemed to content with her life since she moved in with him. Maybe it really had been a good decision to let her work for Vince. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer and kissed her on her forehead. Suddenly, the door opened and Batista came barging through, looking more angry than usual. "Don't mean to ruin this little bonding moment. But we have a problem." He stated and motioned his hand for Brianna to follow him out the door. Outside stood Ric, Hunter and Vince, looking very irritated.

"What's going on?" Brianna honestly did not want to know after looking at the faces of her uncles. "Well dear…seems Mister Orton is a bit dissatisfied with how things are working around here. He left." Ric explained and tried to keep the smirk off his face before Vince threw a fit. This obviously was no laughing matter but somehow Ric Flair always found humour in serious situations. "What do you mean he left?" Brianna asked cautiously. "He packed his stuff, walked out of the arena, into his truck and drove off?" Dave replied, looking at her like she had just asked him to explain to her why he was so sure Santa Claus did not exist.

"Also, I have a match in five minutes and I have no partner," Dave seemed very agitated that Randy left like the spoilt brat that he was. "Third generation superstar or not Vince, this kid can't do as he pleases." Hunter nodded at Dave's last statement. "Well why doesn't uncle Hunter be your partner?" Brianna asked. The three men looked at her with blank faces. "What?" she didn't see what the big deal was. It was quite simple. Randy was not there so fine, replace him. _'Not exactly rocket science' _she giggled at that last thought.

Vince glared at her. "Brianna. This is not funny. Our MAIN EVENT was Randy and Batista's tag team match. We can't just send another superstar out there!" Vince's tone didn't scare her though. Hunter glanced at her worriedly, hoping she wouldn't burst into tears because of Vince's aggression. She didn't though and she was quite surprised at the fact. "I understand that Vince. But Randy is not here. _Therefore_, something must be done because like you always say 'the show MUST go on'. We can make an announcement saying Randy was unfit to compete tonight and Hunter is Dave's new partner but next week Orton _will_ be in action. In a triple threat match…..Him against Charlie and Shelton."

Vince looked impressed with the way Brianna was thinking. He still did not fancy the idea of replacing a superstar in a match at such short notice but the kid had a good point. And the fact that she backed it up by throwing in an idea that made everyone happy…this is why he always admired her. Vince pretended to have to think for a couple seconds and then shrugged. "Alright. You're their manager though…you make the announcement. The match is up next."


	10. Chapter 10

Shawn was absolutely livid that Brianna had to be the one to go in front of the hundreds of screaming fans and address them. This was not right. Vince KNEW Shawn only agreed to her working with him as long as she remained behind the scenes. What the hell was Vince thinking?! Trying hard not to show his anger, he hugged his daughter tightly before she disappeared behind the thick, black curtain and walked out to the top of the ramp. Evolution's theme song blasted throughout the arena as Brianna, Dave and Hunter strolled out.

Brianna tried her best not to faint. She knew this was coming but she sure as hell did not know it would be so soon._ 'What the hell is wrong with Vince?!'_ She fit her small hand into her uncle Hunter's and squeezed it. He smiled down at her encouragingly and she felt better. Not a lot better. But better enough to have the guts to introduce herself as Evolution's new manager with some devastating news that Orton was not able to compete. The crowd groaned in disappointment at the news but were on their feet, screaming when she announced that Triple H was going to compete.

After the crowd settled down, the music continued and the men made their way down the ramp and into the ring. Brianna hurriedly disappeared behind the curtain once more. Her father grabbed her as she stumbled backstage. "You alright?" he looked at her as though she had just returned from war. She giggled. "Yes daddy. I'm fine….are you?" She knew he wasn't but she also knew he wasn't completely displeased since he just hugged her tight and led her to the locker room to watch the match.

Evolution was victorious and spent several minutes celebrating in the ring. RAW finally ended and Dave and Hunter returned backstage to shower and get going once more. Everyone was heading to the Michaels' home for a barbeque which Shawn's wife Rebecca had been organizing for the past three days. Brianna's step mother was very good to her though so Brianna was looking forward to this little family get together.

Everyone showered and packed their belongings quickly and made their way to Shawn's house. Brianna's younger half siblings, Cameron and Cheyenne ran to her and gave her tight hugs. It had been a while since they had last seen her. Cheyenne threw her tiny body into Brianna's arms and Brianna lifted her up and spun her around. Cheyenne wrapped her little legs around her sister's waist and Brianna had to carry her around for most of the night.

The house smelt of beer and barbeque sauce. The men were loud and laughing about the night's events and the girls helped Rebecca in the kitchen. After the meal, everyone settled down and all besides Hunter and Jericho said their goodbyes. Brianna slept with her sister while Cameron slept with his parents. As much as he liked to say he was a "big boy" now, he never left Shawn's side when he came home.

Brianna had trouble falling asleep but when she did, her dreams made her wish she simply didn't. As she tossed and turned, images of Jeff Hardy's face in front of her, his lips on hers, his body pressing against her, filled her head. She woke up feeling more exhausted than she had been when she went to sleep, in other words.


	11. Chapter 11

Brianna spent the rest of the week in her father's home. She helped Rebecca with the kids and even offered to cook now and then. It was almost noon on Friday and she was still asleep, exhausted from the outing she had the day before with her younger siblings. They had insisted she go with them and their mother to the zoo, then for ice cream and then back home to make brownies. She jolted awake at the sound of her phone ringing. Grabbing it from under her pillow she answered groggily, "Ello?" she tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes while the person on the other end of the call rambled on about meeting them for lunch downtown.

"What?" she asked, still attempting, desperately, not to fall back asleep. She managed to make out the sound of Vince's voice. "We have some details about this week's show to discuss. Get up and meet me in an hour in that restaurant downtown where your dad brought you for your birthday." With that, he hung up and she was left confused and flustered. She flung the thick blanket off of her and ran to the bathroom. She hurriedly brushed her teeth, showered, threw on a pair of cargos and a wrinkled t-shirt and grabbed her dad's car keys from on the kitchen counter. She noticed a note from her step-mother saying there was breakfast in the fridge. Instead of giving in to the temptation of taking a few minutes to indulge in it, she grabbed an apple from the fridge and hurried out of the house.

Vince was already seated and waiting for her by the time she reached the crowded restaurant. Vince scanned her scruffy attire and looked at her disapprovingly. "You know now that you're going to be in front of the camera, you're going to have a lot of unnecessary attention. You may want to spend more time in front of the mirror," he stated bluntly. She sighed at him and responded crisply, "Well, if I had more than five minutes' notice that I had plans for lunch maybe I'd have thought about showering for a change," she smiled at him innocently and took a sip out of the glass of wine the waiter had poured her upon her arrival.

They ordered their meals and resumed their conversation. "Does my dad know you're meeting me right now?" she asked suddenly. Vince looked at her and smirked, "No dear, he doesn't. But Hunter told me he had to give you a quick run-down of what was actually happening in order for us to get you in the ring." She had to admit, for an old guy; Vince really was always one step ahead of everyone around him in his business.

"Uncle Hunter said something about me being involved in a storyline?" she had been waiting to ask Vince about that since RAW that week but wasn't given the opportunity to do so. Vince took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. "Listen sweetheart. You're not going to like what I have to say…however, it is important that you understand that this is the safest way for us to get you to be able to compete…without your father suspecting what is actually happening."

Brianna suddenly felt herself grow more worried. Surely Vince wasn't saying bluntly that he knew the storyline isn't something she was going to be happy about? He continued talking without waiting for her to react. "The storyline is still being developed by the crew…but…the main parts have already been sorted out… a few more minor appearances and interviews on camera and then we go straight into the storyline…" He paused and looked to her as if awaiting her eager questions. Brianna, however, was waiting till her boss concluded his little explanation before she chose how she would react.

"The thing is Brianna; we think it's best if we ease you into a romantic storyline that eventually forces you to compete at some point…then continuing to compete and slowly emerging as a successful WWE Diva." "Romantic with whom, Vince?" Brianna didn't need the entire nine yards of his reasoning behind this decision right then and there. She just wanted to know why he seemed so nervous to break the news about who her new apparent love interest was going to be. "Randy Orton." Vince replied, as the waiter brought their food to the table.


End file.
